A Christmas Mind
by ZackFairlkj3202
Summary: A mind is the cure and cause of all. For the Christmas Carol hasn't ended. The worst foe lies within the self. Mankind's survival lies in understanding of the mind.


Disclaimer: Okay. Sorry I put this up late guys. But SERIOUSLY! I do not own Fox Mulder, or Dana Scully, or any other X file related materials. Neither do I own any parasite eve materials or any characters. This is non-profit. For fans only. The only reason I've decided to do this is the ideas and contents of parasite eve may well make a good X file episode. Thank you for reading. So I know there's a lot of conflict between the fictions however a good thing is that Season 4 of X files' episode "Christmas Carol" was released on early December. So there's not really any specific evidence that lead to over conflict. Even if there are fan fictions are AU realities. So. One last thing. Thank you all for reading. Please feel free to give criticisms as not giving any is even worse.

* * *

Prologue: 24 December 1997 Merry Xmas Scully.

The pleasant jade and merry cherries of Christmas lights blurred infront of Mulder's overtaxed eyes, giving him some reassurance; a wallpaper of him and a sleeping Dana's reflection printed on a windshield against a snowy Midtown Manhattan's tranquil scenery.

He cushioned his head on the car window. His partner still in an abysmal coma since the 6 hour torture of flight cramps, plus another 2 everlasting hours of more monotonous driving. One dark shadow of the light post concealing her sharp features, which only made her more pretty. Mulder himself groaned as a pop snapped right after just a small gentle stretch which his spine punished him for. He so wished Scully would wake up. Forget that stupid depression of hers to enjoy the exquisiteness with him.

"So. Why New York?" Mulder 's monkey brain hummed.

Adiós 1997! A year of twisted unruhre, ah that infamous newt guy (who fails hilariously at killing him), pointless hate crimes, paper heart pedophile, a talking tattoo, Luke Skywalker's wrath of impregnation and his rat babies (like Mulder even care), potato Frankenstein,

"Oh dear lord am I scared." Mulder chuckled in silence.

Alien warfar- (um. Better word) Fanfare.

And a hellish Carol of Christmas which started as a horrifying disaster, however with more careful actions, he hopefully will change its ending.

This was worth it. She couldn't have handled a Christmas there at home. Not after that hideous incident between early to mid December. Mulder recoiled in a bone tickling shiver at the thought of "Emily Sims." Sims was somehow Scully's flesh and bones, whose same blood runs through her, her child, to be honest she was a hidden treasure.

No it was more than that.

More than the stuff a physical scientific description could give. Something you can't touch upon, something you can't see it with the naked eye connected them. She was family.

After her loss, a deeper part of Scully seems to have died away with her. She was quiet after that. There were no emotions, no life. Scully had faced all sorts of scenarios in her life, from traumatic abductions to near death experiences. But not one of them ended like such a long depressing nightmare. Now she's like a the former shell of a crab eaten by an octopus. Scully hadn't spoke one word yet. Which hurt Mulder more than the freezing snow and wind of ice around.

And that's why they're here.

Despite travel and booking costs the price of a satellite. Despite the bone smashing pains of getting from San Diego all the way, he thought this would be a better place for Dana to spend her next 6 days of holiday.

So she won't lose her sanity before a Himalaya of workload next year, or more importantly, Mulder felt, or at least was strongly certain, that Christmas is a time of joy not to be stolen from anyone. This wasn't the festive season he imagined to be. Maybe. Just maybe that if they were far enough Scully wouldn't care. It was also something Mrs. Scully decided for her and secretly wished Mulder to oblige and take her without telling. Fox himself agreed. There was nothing more to do except to wait it out for Scully's heart has shattered like a brittle glass vase. No. Not exactly. He was sure Scully was the type of person who always preservers through things. Emily's leave traumatized him in some ways too. But the good thing about human being is that people will eventually forget all, to keep going with their lives. No matter how brutal the scratch left may be.

"Scully?" Mulder's voice finally burst from a dry murmur into a message of fear. There was sort of a bubbling sound. A churn. Something warm.

He jerked and hit his head hard on the car chassis. His pupil opens, and voice bursts as he screamed to his heart's content, trying to break past the locked doors.

What were once a face of beauty was now devoid of eyes and teeth. Nostrils, ears, and orifices were mere caves bleeding out an pinkish orange fluid. Forever flowing, eating, overwhelming, and consuming her flesh. The red hairs tightly stuck under layers of superglue but they too were fading, vanishing into a sea of disgusting puddle. A truly gruesome and eye murdering sight, every part of her was bleeding out. Endless rivers of melted meat streamed out of her mouth which was almost grinning with pure, unbearable ugliness. She was a pure skull within a hideous, monstrous, abhorrent darkness, an empty demon.

The substance which had killed Emily and possibly so many more. Is now upon his friend.

"MUUUULLDER!" A seemingly familiar female voice emitted.

"Hey. Hey you. HEY YOU! GET A GRIP RIGHT THIS SECOOOOOND! NNOOOOOOWWWWWW!" The deep bass voice screamed in a trumpet of emergent warning to something very sinister.


End file.
